About the Wolves
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: When the High King meddled with his brother's guards, it was left to another to inform the General.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the High King meddled with his brother's guards, it was left to another to inform the General.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. It is set at the end of _ALitD: Refracted_. And contains some spoilers for that story if you haven't read it. Enjoy!

**About the Wolves**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

20 Quickening 1007

"Peter!"

My steps slowed as I recognized Edmund's bellow. It was only eighth hour on a rare Sixthday where both kings had been given a holiday from training. Although technically neither Peter nor Oreius were permitted to participate in training at the moment. Peter still needed to regain the weight he had lost while being starved by his captors. What in the worlds had those two done to each other now? And why spend the morning after a massive engagement party yelling?

"Peter William Pevensie! I won't have it!"

Now the question was did I really want to keep going, join the royals and Thalia for breakfast, and be inevitably caught up in whatever squabble was exploding between the brothers… In short, no.

I turned around and left the royal wing as fast as I could without actually running. Giving the army gossip that the Princess Royal was too afraid to face squabbling kings and actually ran away from them would just be undignified, after all. I hadn't seen the Kentauri yet. Maybe he was in the barracks already. He was still recovering from his impossible dash across the Western Wilds and the breadth of Narnia to bring a gravely injured Peter despite his making the occasional appearance outside his quarters now. And he had insisted on remaining for the whole of the engagement party…despite the fact that the revelry didn't end until around third hour. Narnians do love their parties and celebrating something as significant as the High King's engagement would only be shadowed by his upcoming wedding.

In any case, the odds were high that the Kentauri had decided to break his morning fast with the rest of the soldiers. If only to prove to them that he was far from incapacitated. Although his run was already well on its way to becoming as legendary as the feats of Hermes and Atalanta, the swiftest of the Centaurs who had carried warnings of war in the days of Queen Helena, Narnia's first ruling queen. Which of course only made the women of Cair Paravel sigh over him more. Unfortunately for them, the Kentauri is mine and I'm not about to give him up. Even if I occasionally misplaced him…like today.

Making my way down to the barracks' mess hall, I didn't see the Kentauri anywhere. Of course, there weren't many soldiers present either… I did mention the party lasting until the wee hours, right? Well the army was given a holiday too as a result. Maybe the Kentauri was stalking, I mean inspecting, the armory. However, he was nowhere to be found when I checked the armory. Although I did spy Ardon and Cletus off to the side and looking rather…pinched as they talked. The odds of it being tied to whatever had Edmund losing his temper in spectacular fashion were…rather high considering the fact that Ardon was Captain of the Royal Guard and he didn't usually take the morning meal with the rest of the soldiers when holidays were given, same with Seventhdays.

Slipping the rest of the way inside, I stole up behind Cletus. "What's going on?"

The Faun Captain jumped then scowled at me. "Do not do that, Sepphora."

"I merely wanted to know why you two are in here looking as though you swallowed a gallon of salt with your tea instead of spending the day with your wives." I paused then added as an afterthought, "And it's a holiday, Cletus. You know I don't answer to 'Sepphora' on Seventhdays or holidays."

The Faun huffed. "Did you know of Wolfsbane's intent?"

Oooo, calling the High King by his chivalric title when he's not in training… Peter was in so much trouble with at least two of his teachers. A slow grin pulled at my lips as I looked from Cletus to Ardon. "No. What did the boy do? And would it have anything to do with his brother bellowing this morning like a Minotaur with a toothache?"

"Wolfsbane took it upon himself to promise the position of the Just's personal guards without consulting any of us," Ardon intoned gravely.

Oooo, Edmund getting his royal title and Peter still not meant so much hurt was coming to the blissfully unaware Sir Wolfsbane come Firstday. I stifled a giggle. "Noooo! Who did he assign?"

Now they exchanged equally sour looks before responding in unison, "The Greyback twins."

I slapped a hand over my mouth as my eyes grew wide. "The Greyback twins? You mean, the puppies who came with us to Sisemaal and nearly got into so much trouble? The ones who let Wolfsbane walk off into Telmar without telling anyone? Those Greybacks?"

Ardon's jaw worked before he offered a curt nod.

Oh he was mad! Wolfsbane was going to be Narnia's flattest knight. And that was before whatever Oreius was likely to do to… Oh dear.

I lowered my hand and then whispered, "Does Oreius know?"

"The General hasn't left his quarters this morn and I only learned of the Greybacks' assignment when they intruded on the Royal Wing three hours ago causing both Cletus and myself to be alerted by the night watch," Ardon grumbled.

"We were just discussing who should inform the General of this…development," Cletus added. He glanced over at me then his expression lightened as he mused, "And I believe the solution has just appeared before us. Don't you agree, Ardon?"

Then Ardon was giving me an appraising look. Oh no. I knew where this was going and I did not like it one bit. I shook my head. "It's not my responsibility to tattle on Wolfsbane. You're the Captain of the Royal Guard, Ardon, you are responsible for any changes."

He snorted. "Wolfsbane is the one who so foolishly did it and he went over my head in his position as royal. By all rights, I cannot complain directly as it would be nigh to mutiny."

I rolled my eyes. "Nigh to mutiny, indeed. You just don't want to be the messenger in case Oreius has a severely negative reaction to it."

"All the better for you to inform him before he learns of the matter from other sources. When he would have a truly severe reaction to the news." Ardon paused and a glitter of humor abruptly entered his gaze as he added, "Besides Oreius will not be too severe with you. He is half in love with you, after all."

Folding my arms over my chest, I gave an even more exaggerated roll of my eyes. "Oh please! You've been letting Alithia and her matchmaking schemes flood your brain too much. He is not half in love with me." He was totally and completely in love with me, ha.

Barely keeping from snickering at the terribly poor attempt on Ardon's part to needle me into revealing something, I made a show of sighing. "Fine. I'll go find the Kentauri and convince him not to kill Wolfsbane or the Greybacks. You said he hasn't left his quarters yet?"

"You should find him there, Your Highness."

Centaurs were annoying when they tried to get a rise out of you. I proved I was definitely more mature by ignoring him entirely. The snickering as I left didn't mean a thing. Time to find the Kentauri.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

No one answered when I knocked on the doors. And they weren't locked so I simply let myself in. The sitting room was empty as was his study. I hesitated a moment before I opened the bedchamber doors and stepped inside. Oreius was sleeping.

He'd declined to take the cordial despite Lucy's offer and it had barely been eight days since he arrived in the late hours of Susan's birthday. What preternatural strength had been granted him by Aslan had left him when he reached the Cair and now his body was still in the process of recovering. Especially since he kept insisting on puttering around doing military things instead of staying still and resting. Then the party last night…

I wished I didn't have to wake him. I started to say his name only to change my mind. Picking my way over to the bed, I perched on the edge closest to his back then laid a hand on his arm as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. When he stirred, I pulled back just enough to whisper in his ear, "Good morn, Kentauri. Join me in the solarium for breakfast?"

He sat up as I straightened, the faint presence of shadows beneath his eyes making me feel a little guilty but he smiled as he reached for me. Snagging my hand, he raised it to press a kiss against my curled fingers. "Good morn, Chéadsearc. I didn't expect your company today."

I let him steal a proper kiss then forced myself to stand up, putting myself out of easy reach. There was a touch too much heat in the Kentauri's eyes at the moment and it would be far too easy to fall in. Despite taking a steadying breath as I turned away, I knew I still sounded breathless as I responded, "I decided to take pity on you, naturally. And besides we have things to discuss today."

"Things?"

"Yes, things. And I'm starving so you'd best hurry and join me in the solarium, Kentauri."

"Or you will ignore the holiday and attack my armory?" he called as I opened the outer doors.

I met Ptah's amused gaze as the Leopard patiently waited for me to join him. Turning slightly, I called back, "That would only be the beginning, Kentauri."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You look tired," Alambiel murmured as she laid her hand against my cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across my skin in a most distracting manner. "I'm sorry for waking you."

Reaching up to grasp her hand, I turned my head to buss a kiss against her palm. "It is nothing. I should have risen earlier."

She gave me an arch look as she drew her hand from my light grasp and busied herself with pouring coffee. "Yes, because the obvious solution to exhaustion is to sleep less. Honestly, Oreius, you don't even have a concussion to excuse the ridiculousness of that statement."

I chuckled then crossed to the table laden with food. "No concussion, my lady. However, it has been over a sennight since I returned. I am…recovered."

"Not hardly," she muttered. "And it's been over a sennight by less than twelve hours so it doesn't count."

"No?" I questioned slowly as I set two filled plates on the empty chess table.

"No. You may claim it's been over a sennight since your return tomorrow and not a moment beforehand." She approached me with two mugs of coffee, handing me one before she turned her attention to the food.

I allowed the silence, content to simply enjoy being around Alambiel once more as she had not visited quite so often in the last few days. Too busy with aiding the royals and the other swordmasters while Tuulea and Alithia gave me ridiculous limits on how I was to spend my days. And… Since our courtship remained secret for the moment, it wasn't a simple or easy thing to spend secluded time with her. Although I had managed to dance with her several times at the celebration of the High King's engagement last night. That had been more than worth fighting past my growing weariness to remain at the festivities.

Only when she'd mostly finished eating save for a few pastries did I break my own silence. "You said we had things to discuss." When she glanced at me, I raised an eyebrow. "Since the most pressing matter between us was discussed thoroughly last week, I confess to not knowing what else you would wish to discuss."

"I wouldn't necessarily say I wish to discuss it," she murmured. "However, I don't have much a choice. I need more coffee."

I fetched the pot for her and poured a generous amount into her mug. "You wish to discuss an unpleasant thing…" I paused as I caught sight of a shadow at the door of the solarium. No doubt it was either Tuulea or Alithia, neither mare had been subtle since my return last week in their attempts to see if Alambiel and I had noticed each other. Keeping my voice dry, I continued, "You haven't decided to change the agreement, have you?"

She tilted her head then smirked as she caught a glimpse of the shadow. Rolling her eyes at me, she responded drily, "Well, not yet. However, if you continue being a horrible patient and refuse to listen to the healers about taking it easy and resting, I make no promises."

I huffed. "You make no promises. Typical. And I am not a horrible patient."

"Alithia disagrees," the cheeky little pest countered, eyes shining with mirth.

She made me want to laugh though I didn't dare. It would give her too much encouragement. And we were still being spied upon by at least one matchmaker. Clearing my throat, I waved at her. "Well, you little minx, I've fetched you more coffee. Now tell me what this unpleasant thing is that we must discuss."

"Oh you're no fun, Kentauri." Alambiel took a sip of her coffee before she rose to her feet and strolled toward the door and the shadow of our watcher. "If you must know, I asked you to join me this morn because Ardon and Cletus are being cowards."

"Oh?"

The shadow beneath the door twitched. Alambiel nodded as she turned to face me once more, still holding her coffee. "Yes. You see, Kentauri, it seems that Wolfsbane learned something from you when it came to the personal guards." I frowned but didn't interrupt as she continued, "You recall how you simply assigned Bast and Babur to Peter one night and he stumbled upon them the next morn? It would seem he has done the very same to his brother."

The frown turned into a true scowl as I flicked my tail. "What? How do you mean? Sepphora, if this is a prank of yours..."

She raised a placating hand. "It most certainly is not a prank or mine. Nobody knew anything about it until Peter's chosen duo appeared in the Royal Wing early this morn. Ardon is not pleased."

"I am not pleased," I countered. "And who did Wolfsbane assign?"

Alambiel took another sip of her coffee almost as though she were bracing herself. That alone told me I was not going to approve of the colt's choices. I gave her a stern look and she lowered her mug. "It would seem that Peter in his attempt to make up for getting them in trouble…has…gifted the position of personal guard to the Greyback twins."

"Romulus and Remus Greyback?" I thundered more than asked.

She winced. "That is my understanding, yes."

"Those Wolf pups haven't even been vetted!" My tail lashed my flanks as I paced in front of her. "They are not even a full year of age!"

"Admittedly, they are young."

"They are only just turned eleven months old this week, Sepphora!"

Alambiel raised a hand. "It is not as though I assigned them. They are…as green as one can find. But they have good hearts, Kentauri. And you did let them join the soldiers."

I scowled at her. "I let them join us because they've lost their pack and you thought it would be a good idea to give them structure. Those were your words, were they not?"

"I don't think that's exactly how I phrased it. And Edmund is the one who accepted their father's pledge of their service first. When they weren't even six months of age yet." Alambiel glanced at the door then added, "And besides maybe you and Ardon should consider that the pups will be good for Edmund. Despite his bellowing at the moment, they'll be good for him and he'll be good for them."

"And just how do you come to that conclusion, Sepphora?" I intoned as I folded my arms over my chest, still flicking my tail. "Completely green, half-grown Wolf pups as the personal guards to a King of Narnia. As much trouble as the colts land in, they need veteran guards."

"Edmund could use the challenge of shaping these pups. And besides, Vardan made it clear that he can't simply accept them into his own pack. It's not how things are done with the Wolves." Alambiel paused deliberately then added, "They need an alpha to follow, especially since their parents are gone now. The army alone will not suffice since they can't attach themselves to any particular captain or to you, my dear Kentauri. But Edmund, the boy who has forged ties with the Black Dwarfs and the surliest of Narnians while also our most diplomatic ruler? He can be exactly what the Greybacks need and they will help him. He's far too grave for a boy of seventeen at times."

"So you believe that this is a good assignment?"

Alambiel shrugged. "I believe it has potential. They may never become perfect soldiers but they are sincere in their wish to serve and to please. Besides, since Edmund is the one who first accepted their service, don't you agree that he is the one who should handle their training and upbringing?"

As uneasy as I felt about allowing any but the most veteran of soldiers guard a member of the royal family, I had to admit that she made a number of fair points. The Wolf pups' service had started far sooner than expected and then with the news that their parents had run afoul of a human hunting over the border when they attempted to stop him from harming a pair of Fawns… The brothers needed more than I could personally give them. Vardan Windwolf could not fully help though he hadn't been able to explain the exact details. And they did have potential to become as fiercely loyal and protective of my dark colt as the Tiger twins were of his brother.

Finally I sighed. "Very well. Though I want you to keep a close watch over them."

"Of course, Kentauri. The Wolves won't bother me. Or Ptah."

A rueful smile curved my lips as I shook my head at her. She needn't point quite so bluntly at one of the other great difficulties of allowing two packless Wolves among the army, which was why I had immediately placed them under the royal guard for training and travel to Sisemaal when we learned of what happened to their pack. At Alambiel's reassuring smile, I barely resisted stealing a kiss from her. "Tell me something, Alambiel, why did you bring the news instead of Ardon? He is the Captain of the Royal Guard and such developments properly fall to him if I am not immediately available."

"Oh I know and I told him that too." Alambiel glanced over her shoulder, confirming what I already knew. The shadow was still there. Then she offered me a cunning smile of pure mischief before she continued, "He was quite ridiculous. He even went so far as to claim that you would not be too severe with me for the most preposterous reason."

I raised both eyebrows at that. "And what reason might that be?"

The laughter in her blue eyes made her beauty all the more breathtaking as she somehow managed to speak without so much as a hint of mirth. "Because you are half in love with me."

"Half in love with you?" I echoed. I heard the sharp intake of breath from the shadow.

Alambiel's smile widened, proving she had heard it too. "Yes. Of course I told him it was utter nonsense. Honestly, how could you be half in love with me?"

It was a rather ridiculous question. From the moment I realized my feelings for her had indeed changed, I had most certainly not been merely half hers. She had captured the whole of my heart before I ever realized it. When Alambiel arched a brow at me, I knew my silence had stretched too long and now she dared me to play the same game. "How, indeed?" Then I cleared my throat before asking, "Perhaps a game of chess, Alambiel? Since you've not finished your coffee."

Her smile only grew wider and even I was hard pressed not to chuckle at the low groan before the shadow abruptly left. No doubt I would get a lecture from Alithia about not speaking up at an opportune moment. As Alambiel approached me, however, I could only shake my head before I bent to whisper in her ear, "Wicked little minx to vex everyone so."

She gave a low laugh before murmuring in Irish, "Ah but I'm your wicked minx. Aren't you grateful, Kentauri?"

"Very." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me, then whispered in her Irish, "I could never be only half. You stole my heart whole."

She rose up on her toes, wrapping her left arm around my neck, and brushed a far too brief kiss against my lips. "Do you want me to return it?"

"Never. It's yours for eternity." Then I captured her mouth for a proper kiss.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I was bitten by a plot bunny and this is the result. Snarky KnockOut fluff mixed in with a missing scene from my main stories. Tigers Bast and Babur belong to WillowDryad who graciously allows me to borrow them. Let me know what y'all think about this one.**

**~ Lady A **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the High King meddled with his brother's guards, it was left to another to inform the General.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. It is set at the end of _ALitD: Refracted_. And contains some spoilers for that story if you haven't read it. Enjoy!

**About the Wolves**

**Part Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You've lost your bloody mind!" my brother hissed before he shoved away from the table only to trip over one of the grey Wolves who'd been gazing adoringly at him…or his food. I wasn't quite certain which appealed to them more. He hissed again, "Romulus! Stay out from under my feet!"

The Wolf wagged his tail as he scrambled to keep up with my brother. "I'm Remus. Romulus is by King Peter."

He was? I looked down in time to see a grey muzzle nudge the edge of my plate then snap the end of my bacon. "Hang on! If you're going to steal, steal from Ed's plate!"

The Wolf puppy tossed the bacon in the air then closed his jaws around it with an abrupt snap. Yellow eyes stared wonderingly at me as he wagged his tail. "I didn't think it was stealing, King Peter. You already ate your share."

I squinted an eye as I tried to follow his logic. Bast gave a low hiss from where she and Babur sat in the shadows of the balcony. "We do not take food that hasn't been offered, you mannerless pup! You should be guarding, not following your stomach."

The Wolf pup looked from her to me, one ear flicking back in confusion. "I am guarding, Bast!" He stuck out his chest as he stated proudly, "I'm guarding the Just King!"

The Tigress' green eyes were flat with displeasure as she gave the Wolf a look of utter disgust. "You mean the Just King who has just stormed out of the room? Please do tell how you are managing to guard him when you do not have him in sight?"

"Oh!" Romulus leapt forward, his lanky body jerking as he stumbled over his oversized paws he hadn't quite grown into yet. He pelted for the door, shouting, "King Edmund! King Edmund! Wait for me! Wait for me! Remus! King Edmund!"

He vanished out the door only to yelp as a Bird shrieked at him and something crashed to the floor. Oh dear. I got to my feet, meaning to offer my aid, only to be distracted when Thalia caught my hand. "Perhaps your aid is not needed at this particular moment."

I couldn't keep from grinning at my betrothed as I ran my thumb across her fingers. "Are you saying I'm not as helpful as I like to imagine, Flower?"

Thalia's cheeks colored faintly but she still shook her head. "Given how furious your brother is at the moment, I do not imagine he would find your further interference welcome." The faintest hint of sardonic humor entered her voice as she added, "I should very much like it if you would avoid provoking him into taking an axe to your roots before we marry."

Her blush deepened as I laughed and Lucy giggled. Susan only rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. "She has a point, Peter. Edmund is not pleased with you and I can hardly blame him."

Reclaiming my seat, I feigned a hurt look as I added more bacon to my plate. "I did nothing wrong, Su. In fact, it can be argued that I have merely followed the exemplary steps previously put in place by the good General."

My sister cast me an unamused look as she sorted through her paperwork. "I fear, dear brother, that the good General took far more consideration when assigning you Bast and Babur as personal guards than you have demonstrated."

"Hey! I took things into consideration!"

Bast huffed and Babur sneezed. I cast a glare at them before turning back to Susan. "I _did_ take things into consideration. The Greybacks are very…enthusiastic."

"And you felt sorry for them," she muttered as she gave her paperwork a quick snap then began making notes once more. "Honestly, Peter, even I know that feeling sorry for the soldiers you got into trouble with your mad scheme of sneaking back into Telmar alone is not a sufficient reason for giving them the position of Edmund's personal guards. They're still practically babies!"

I shook my head as I took a gulp of tea. "They're technically pups, yes, but they're not babies, Su. Besides they've been with the royal guard for several months so they're competent enough."

Bast huffed again and I slid her a glance. The Tigress was practically bristling as she gave me a flat look. Oh bother…she was in a snit. That rarely, no, wait… That _never_ boded well. I spread my hands wide as I met her gaze. "I've apologized a score and ten times over the last sennight, Bast. I did not mean to cause you and Babur so much worry. It merely… Well, there wasn't any time at all to wait for you two and yes, I tricked the Greybacks. However, it was for a good reason. I had to go back for Oreius."

The Tigress sniffed, her flat look never wavering, before she replied simply, "And you must have spoken at great lengths with the General as to your plans for those foolish pups, my king."

I opened my mouth to reassure her only to close it again. Ummm…

The silence lengthened as Susan, Lucy, and Thalia all stared at me with widening eyes. Susan shook her head. "Peter, you did tell Oreius that you were giving the Greybacks charge of Edmund, didn't you?"

"Ummm…" I cleared my throat nervously then glanced at my Tigers. "I thought… Well, that is… Ah, I seem to have…forgotten that piece."

"You assigned the Greybacks _without_ consulting the General?" Babur asked, not quite able to hide his disbelief even from the shadows.

I cleared my throat again as my face grew warm. Even Lucy sounded uncertain as she whispered, "Oh Peter, I don't think Oreius is going to be happy with that at all."

A low groan escaped me as I dropped my head into my hands. "He's going to kill me as soon as I get back to training."

"Well deserved," Bast muttered, not bothering to try hiding it from me. Babur sneezed, utterly failing to hide his amusement at his sister's dark pronouncement.

I ate a piece of bacon then rose from my chair with a sigh. Offering my sisters a nod, I picked up Thalia's hand and pressed a fervent kiss to it. I was so happy she had said yes. "I fear though I must be leaving the wedding plans in your capable hands, girls."

Susan gave me a knowing look. "You'd best not just run away to fish, Peter. Clearly you have responsibilities to attend to first. Or we shall have to ask Tuulea and Alithia to extend the amount of time you're banned from training in order to give the good General more than enough time to not be inclined to strangle you."

I grinned as Lucy giggled and Thalia looked torn between amusement and concern. I winked at them. "No worries, Su. I will find a way to ensure Oreius understands my reasoning. Besides, the Greybacks will be good for Ed once he stops grumbling about them."

Bast huffed, casting me a look of clear disgust, as she and her brother padded past me. I sighed. Maybe I should be more concerned about making things up to the Tigress before she decided to swat me across the training yard herself.

With the Tigers at my side, I quickly left the balcony and the room. As soon as I stepped into the hall, my boots slipped. I went down on one knee and cast an exasperated look at Bast who was most definitely blocking Babur's path. She merely gave me an enigmatic stare, a trait offered by every single Cat in Narnia be they Big or small.

A soft squeak caught my attention and I turned a smile on the Otters scrubbing the floor. One of them paused to pat my hand with her little paw. "Do be careful, High King. We wouldn't want you to crack your head again."

My grin grew at her solemn look. "Of course, Mildred. And you're right. I should be much more careful when I step out of doors. What was spilled here anyway?"

The Otter chirruped as she tapped her brush against the marble. "Oh merely some fresh tea. We've put it all to rights, High King. No fears, no fears. Though do be careful of the Wolves."

"The Wolves?"

She nodded, baring her sharp little teeth as she made a face. "Foolish things. They act wild in the palace. No manners, High King, no manners at all. Frightened Trixie too."

Trixie… Oh yes, one of the Storks who often helped oversee the kitchens and the serving of meals. She must have been the Bird who shrieked at Romulus. "I am quite sorry to hear of that, Mildred. I'm sure they didn't mean to frighten anyone or break things." I felt a little guilty about Trixie's fright but Mildred's disapproval seemed to stem from more than just the small accident Romulus had caused. Slowly and carefully rising to my feet, I looked down on the Otter with a small smile. "I promise to speak to the Wolves. I'm certain they'll behave much better from now on. If you'll excuse me."

Stepping carefully until I was past the damp area from the Otters' cleaning, I walked down the hall then took an immediate right. Bast huffed again but it was Babur who spoke. "I thought you were going to speak with the General."

"I will," I assured them. At Bast's hard look, I spread my hands innocently. "Look, it will go over better if I can bring Edmund with me so he can inform Oreius that he's…appreciative of my choice of guards."

"I cannot fathom why he would be," Bast countered. "Those two are neither fully trained nor particularly useful aside from target practice."

"Bast!" I scolded, trying and failing to keep from smiling. "The Greybacks aren't so bad. Otherwise Oreius never would have allowed them to come with us to Sisemaal. I don't know why you're raising a fuss."

The Tigress narrowed her eyes at me and slowly shook her head. "I do not think the healers were correct about your concussion being fully healed, my king." Then she loped ahead of me.

My brow furrowed as I turned to look at Babur whose whiskers quivered with his amusement. "Do you think I've struck my head too many times as well?"

"I am certain the Valiant's cordial worked as it always does," he assured me. Then he paused significantly before continuing, "However, the Greybacks are rather…young for being personal guards. And…undisciplined."

"I'm sure they've plenty of discipline," I countered. "They're just a little…silly and overly enthusiastic at times. Besides I'm sure Oreius will understand."

Babur gave me a long look. "Then why are we returning to the Royal Wing?"

"I need my fishing pole and to see if Edmund is there." At the Tiger's smug look, I added, "Look, I take Ed fishing for the rest of the morn and he'll be in a better mood. Not to mention far more grateful that I've done him this favor, which is what Oreius needs to hear when we talk to him…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he repeated. "Not today?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think today would be a good idea. I, umm, well the General is still recovering and I wouldn't want to disrupt that. So I'll talk to him about the Greybacks tomorrow. Or Firstday if the healers say he shouldn't be disturbed."

Babur chuffed a laugh. "Bast is going to bite you before today is over."

"No, she won't." I paused, considering. "Do not let her bite me, Babur."

"It would keep you off the training yard for longer, which seems to be your desire. So you do not…disturb…the General, of course."

"Your humor is both noted and entirely unappreciated, Babur." I increased my pace to a jog. "Come on. Before Bast really does decide to bite." Surely the Wolves weren't that much trouble. A little young and green but nothing devastating…I hoped. Otherwise it would likely be a competition between Bast, Edmund, _and_ Oreius to be the first to kill me.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Hello again! I decided to continue this oneshot with just a few more chapters and bring in both the boys and the Wolves. ;) Hope y'all enjoy it! Please leave a review and let me know what y'all thought! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the High King meddled with his brother's guards, it was left to another to inform the General.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. It is set at the end of _ALitD: Refracted_. And contains some spoilers for that story if you haven't read it. Enjoy!

**About the Wolves**

**Part Three**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"I'm not going fishing, Peter!"

I tried to keep a contrite expression in place as Edmund stormed past me only to immediately trip over one of the Wolves. "Remus!"

The Wolf wagged his tail tentatively. "I'm Romulus, King Edmund. Remus is over there." The wagging gained strength as his ears perked up. "Are we going somewhere outside?"

"No, we are not," my brother snarled. "I have to stay inside and fix Peter's mess in Telmar."

The Wolf was joined by his twin and their heads tilted in unison even though their tails were still wagging. "Then will you go hunting?" one of them asked (I had no idea which since they had bounced over each other twice already). "We're good at hunting!"

"I'm better at hunting!"

"No, I'm better! And I can track spies!"

"You can't track spies. All you did was get your head stuck in a rabbit hole."

"It wasn't a rabbit hole! It was just a tunnel under a tree root and I wasn't stuck!"

Babur huffed and I glanced over my shoulder to see at least one of my Tigers was finding some amusement in the Wolf pups' earnest if somewhat distracted statements. Turning back around, I found Edmund glowering at me. "This is all your fault, Pevensie," he growled.

I tightened my grip on the fishing poles. Blast, he was going to be ungracious about things. Maybe I should've introduced the Greybacks after plying him with coffee, after all. Still I couldn't quite hide my amusement as the Wolf pups continued jostling each other during their argument. Stifling the sudden urge to laugh, I shrugged. "I don't know. I think they're already devoted to you."

One of the Wolves jumped on his brother and they started wrestling with each other. I sidestepped just in time to avoid being knocked over by the pups. Bast and Babur were both looking disgusted at the Wolves' behavior now. Right…

I offered a small shrug. "They could use some…training but it will be fine. They'll be good for you, Ed."

"They're going to give me a brain bleed on accident," he hissed. He raised a hand when I opened my mouth, interrupting, "Not another word. Unless it's to undo this mess."

"I'm the High King. I can't go back on my word." Knowing it would annoy him, I couldn't resist drawing myself up and assuming a haughty tone as I added, "It wouldn't be very magnificent of me, would it, brother mine?"

Edmund's glower darkened murderously. I dodged as he lunged for me, a snicker escaping as I managed to jump over the still wrestling Wolf pups. Turning slightly, I held out the fishing poles. "Now, Ed, wouldn't you rather go fishing? We can avoid a decidedly uncomfortable encounter with the girls if you don't kill me. Susan's planning my wedding now. You know she won't be happy if you kill me instead. She would at least take away all pie and cake privileges."

I jumped to the left, knocking into Bast who stubbornly refused to move, as Edmund lunged. I cast a scolding look at the Tigress who merely blinked at me. She really was going to stay in a snit about everything, bother. Then Edmund let out a strangled yell as the Wolves yelped. I turned my head into to see Edmund go sprawling on the floor, his legs entangled with the squirming Wolves who were…trampling him in their attempt to check on him and get untangled.

A chuckle escaped me before I could think better of drawing more attention on myself. Edmund's head snapped up and dark eyes were practically black with fury. He let out a growl that would've done any Wolf credence.

Stepping backwards, I stumbled and almost toppled myself. I cast a quick glare at Bast but the Tigress was studiously ignoring me now. Typical Cat. Edmund let another growl and I scrambled backwards, still clutching the fishing poles. Maybe I should just let him decide later if he wants to join me at the fishing hole…

"Pevensie!"

Another snicker escaped me as one of the Wolves defeated my brother's attempt to get up by bouncing on his back and pinning him down. The pup's ears were crooked, one up and the other half down, as he wagged his tail and asked, "What's wrong, King Edmund? Are we hunting?"

"Get off me, Romulus!"

"I'm Remus, King Edmund," the Wolf stated happily, his tail almost blurring now. "Can we hunt now?"

I hit the door and managed to let myself out of the room without being tripped by Bast again. No sooner had I stepped into the hall than I heard my brother growl. "Sure, we can go hunting."

The Wolves yipped and then howled. I barely noticed several of the guards moving toward me as I focused on creeping away. Then I heard Edmund's rather loud declaration. "We're hunting my brother. If you catch up to him, you have my permission to stop him with force."

One of the Wolves asked, "Why are we hunting the High King?"

"It's chase! We're playing chase," his brother shouted enthusiastically. "I'll find him first!"

I tightened my grip on the fishing poles as I started running, still struggling not to laugh. I had almost reached the first turn when I heard the howls behind me. Even knowing they were from a pair of playful Wolf pups, the sound sent a faint shiver of unease down my spine along with a memory of racing through snowy woods trying to avoid Maugrim. Hunting Wolves were…intimidating. Shaking the memory away, I lengthened my stride even as I grinned. I knew I didn't make a true mistake in assigning them to my brother. This was a perfect opportunity to train them too.

As long as I didn't get caught too soon. Or run into Oreius.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alithia was waiting for me when I arrived in my study. The healer fixed a fierce look on me. "Oreius."

I should have accepted Alambiel's invitation to spend the day with her under the excuse of going over reports from her journey back from Telmar. Instead, I nodded to the Centauress as I moved to my desk. "Alithia. I wasn't expecting a visit from you today. After all, I have limited my return to duty as you and Tuulea demanded."

The Centauress flicked her tail in clear agitation as she folded her arms. "Evidently we have been too trusting that you did not in fact suffer a concussion as well." Exasperation sharpened her voice as she added, "By the Lion's Mane, Oreius, you had the perfect opportunity to tell her how you truly feel about her!"

I made a show of going through my papers before I dared to respond. "I am certain I don't know what you are referring to, Alithia. Nor do I care to be pulled into one of your matchmaking schemes."

"I am referring to Alambiel and your ridiculous refusal to admit you have feelings for her."

Suppressing the sudden urge to smirk at Alithia, I decided to indulge in a little amusement of my own. Alambiel was not the only one who had been plagued by matchmaking schemes, which in part was one of the reasons I had agreed to keep our courtship secret for the time being. Keeping my eyes on my papers, I intoned seriously, "Nonsense. I have never made secret my feelings for that cheeky little pest. In fact, she assures me that I am quite loud in announcing my opinion. Should she ever cease to play pranks and cause chaos in my armory, perhaps it would not be so."

"If she ever did such a thing, she is likely very ill or in some manner of distress," Alithia countered drily. "And I do not refer to the rather noisy friendship you two have established."

"No?" I mused as I opened a new report on the Calormene ambassadors' impending departure. Thus far the three sons of the Tisroc had not drawn any mischief though the eldest prince, a man in his thirties, had apparently been seen gazing overlong at the Princess Royal instead of at the Gentle. Though his attention drifting from the still too young queen was welcome news, the new direction for said attention was decidedly not. Particularly if she decided to take aggressive offense and stabbed him. Of course, if he did not show enough respect, I would interfere directly and with great pleasure.

"No. Oreius, you cannot pretend your feelings have never changed for Alambiel. How many of her suitors have you chased off in the last year?"

"I have sent a number of suitors running," I countered. "It is my task to protect the royals and at times that even includes Alambiel."

Alithia brushed chocolate colored locks out of her face before she reached out to smack the back of my hand. "Oreius! You cannot fool me. I know you too well. Ardon knows you too well. And you have acted more like a jealous suitor than a merely protective friend to her multiple times over the last year. Something that only increased after your time in Veri last summer."

And Alambiel had laughed when I chased the latest two suitors away with a carefully timed confrontation on my way to a training exercise. Of course I hadn't realized she'd witnessed the first encounter from the shadows of the palace as she waited for her unwanted suitor to give up haunting the courtyard. We had been courting seven months, soon to be eight, and none of the matchmakers had realized it yet. My lady would not be pleased with me if I allowed the matchmakers to discover our secret when we had only just agreed to reveal our courtship at the High King's wedding (my hope was to have a very short engagement and wed her by Yule at the very latest).

Meeting Alithia's gaze, I shook my head. "You imagine things. I have never acted like a jealous suitor no matter what you or Ardon believe."

"She kissed you when you were considering leaving us a year ago."

I sighed as I reached for another report. "If you are referring to the incident with the Ogres, she only kissed my cheek and I was dying at the time."

"You mean to tell me that you never spoke to her of your feelings in that death trap of Veri? You never kissed her?"

"Never," I avowed with complete honesty. I had very much wanted to do those things. However, my timing during that particular trial was…not as I wished. Though I did wonder if I had told her of my feelings when we were still in Zelaia, if our path to marriage might be proceeding somewhat faster. I dismissed the distracting thought. After all, there was little good to be found in dwelling on the pages already written in our lives for we cannot change them, only move forward. And I was rather enjoying the current journey.

"She hugged you on the stairs when you returned a sennight ago and it was not in the manner of friends according to the Ospreys who saw you two. Clearly she cares about you and I know you care for her as well."

I glanced up then shrugged. "The Ospreys are notorious for their gossip. You should know better than to rely on their reports in such matters."

Alithia stamped a hoof, impatience flashing in her grey eyes. "Why must you be so blind? Or pretend to be so?"

"Pretend," I echoed. She couldn't have figured out that I was avoiding the truth she wanted through the use of smaller undesired truths.

"You have feelings for her, so act on them! Ardon gave you the perfect opportunity this morn when Alambiel repeated his words. All you had to do was speak but instead you asked her to play chess with you." Alithia threw her hands up in the air, shaking her head vigorously. "Why do you not speak to her?"

"I am not half in love with her," I countered drily. "And the chief healer for the army should be above eavesdropping."

"I was not eavesdropping. I was ensuring the two of you weren't in need of a healer and happened to hear your conversation as I did so."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "How much time have you been spending with Alambiel? That sounds like something she would say."

Alithia ignored my attempt at distraction, her grey eyes fixed on me as she folded her arms once more. "Oreius, you need to admit to the depth of your feelings for Alambiel and you need to tell her. Because I do not think she will ever admit to her own feelings if you don't do so first."

"And you think the two of us would make a good match?" I questioned.

"Why wouldn't you?"

I hid a smile and pretended to give the question serious consideration. "It would be a mixed marriage. Not everyone among our people approves of them."

"She is a Centaur-kin Nymph with Centaur blood in her veins among Aslan knows what else, the product of past mixed marriages. Why should the two of you be the exception when we all celebrated the marriage of Silverstone and Deianeira who have so recently been blessed with a Nymph daughter of their own? Deianeira isn't even Centaur-kin, she's a Dryad." Alithia paused then added more softly, "Some of our people might take offense but more of us would happily stand with you, with both of you."

I studied her for a long moment then stated quietly, "She is the Princess Royal, the daughter of kings as well as Centaurs and Nereids and Nymphs… I'm fairly certain there's rumor of star's blood in her father's family." Merely one of many rumors that had surged to life regarding the original royal family since Alambiel's true heritage had been made public knowledge over a year ago.

"Which only makes her all the more perfect bride for a Centaur," Alithia countered. "And rumors hold no bite. She cannot take rulership of Narnia, she has made certain of that, so why should her inherited titles stand between you?"

"There are those among the court who believe Alambiel should never marry in order to prevent any chance of future coups on the basis of her position as the last daughter of the Line of Frank." I met Alithia's gaze as I added seriously, "They fear that her husband would manipulate her into rising against the Four partly because of her penchant for planning coups for training exercises."

"Alambiel rejected all Sons of Adam as her suitors," Alithia countered softly. "She doesn't want them. And she is the granddaughter of a Centaur… Love for one of our people is in her blood. As for these ridiculous fears regarding her inability to prevent a husband from manipulating her, doesn't that make you the perfect choice for her? None will ever dare to doubt your loyalty to the Four." She smiled slightly as she added, "Besides, everyone has trusted you with curbing Alambiel's more wild games from the moment she returned to Narnia. You need to speak to her, Oreius. Be honest with her. I believe she would favor your suit."

I kept my face blank of expression as I struggled to think of a response that wouldn't run contrary to my lady's wishes to continue a playful deception of the matchmakers of Cair Paravel. However, if Alithia asked outright, I would have to tell her the truth and Alambiel… Well, she wouldn't be pleased but she would accept such a discovery as part of the game. Unsatisfactory as it would be a defeat but still fair. Perhaps I would have to concede…

"General!"

The door to my study burst open upon the cry and I scowled at the Faun. He was panting, out of breath, and I made a note to increase the endurance exercises for the new recruits. "What has happened? Speak!"

The Faun tapped his cloven hooves against the floor even as he leaned against the door. "The Wolves are hunting the High King."

Alithia cast a worried look at me but I only frowned at the Faun. "Which Wolves?"

"The packless ones, sir. The Otters heard the commotion and their howls—"

His words cut off as an echo of howling drifted through the air. The Faun blanched and even Alithia looked uneasy. Even I felt the chill of memory when hearing howls on the wind meant the Secret Police were out…when it meant injury and arrest and even death was about to descend on your house.

Ruthlessly shoving the memory back into the cold of Winter where it belonged, I rounded my desk and picked up my pace as I left my quarters. Birds rustled their feathers and chirped in quiet whispers to each other. So much fear filled the air on the ghosts of memory carried by lupine howls. I couldn't allow this to continue. Putting steel in my voice, I shouted, "Send messengers to Dame Sepphora that she is to report to me with the Greybacks as soon as she finds them! Summon Sirs How and Wolfsbane along with the rest of the swordmasters to the swordmasters' meeting room. Go!"

Alambiel's insistence that the Greybacks would be a good choice for the Just's personal guards seemed ill placed at the moment. But this fear needed to be dealt with…as did the High King for his presumption in assigning guards without my knowledge or approval. I moved on as the Birds took flight, determined to prevent the potential chaos caused by two overly enthusiastic and far too young Wolves from spreading among my soldiers. Wolfsbane would have much to answer for when I next saw him.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Hello all, I know it's been a while...a long while but I am still slowly picking away at Narnia. About the Wolves is actually finished and I'll be posting the rest of the chapters soon.**

**Quick Glistened update - there are more chapters written but they're currently out of order because I decided I missed my favorite KnockOut couple and only wrote their appearances. But I'm hopeful that I'll have time and most importantly inspiration for the remaining pieces of Lucy and Tarrin's journey...alone...with no one else...soon. If not as soon as the remaining parts of THIS story. Also we still have the baby who's overdue for an appearance. Soon. All soon. **

**In the meantime, stay safe! And Happy St. Patrick's Day! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the High King meddled with his brother's guards, it was left to another to inform the General.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. It is set at the end of _ALitD: Refracted_. And contains some spoilers for that story if you haven't read it. Enjoy!

**About the Wolves**

**Part Four**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

My feet went out from under me as I took a corner too fast and my right hip landed with bruising force against the marble floor. Thankfully, I managed to regain my footing before the Greybacks could catch up to me. I waved at Tarrin as he dragged his sister out of the way just in time to avoid another topple.

Peridan's eldest two children were both staring at me with their jaws dropped although Raisa jumped and squeaked as one of the Wolves howled. A howl that quickly turned into a dismayed yip as he too lost his footing. I looked back over my shoulder just as the grey wolf scrambled to keep from falling in his attempted turn. His hind legs slid completely out from under him and he went down on his side only to be immediately crashed into by his brother.

I heard Edmund's groan from close behind and quickly fixed my attention back on my own escape as I lengthened my stride once more. It simply wouldn't do to get caught yet. We were still inside the palace! No, catching couldn't be allowed until we were at least in the courtyard…though the beach would be preferable. Not to mention softer for tackling.

Where did Bast and Babur go? I risked a glance back but didn't see my Tigers anywhere. I did see my brother's furious expression as he pointed a finger at me and shouted, "I'm not done with you, Pevensie!"

"You have to catch me first," I called. All right, I panted more than called. By the Lion, I hoped none of the guards told Oreius about it. He would sentence me to more endurance training like visiting the points of the compass. I definitely couldn't get caught until we were all outside.

I slid around another corner and had almost made it to the final hall leading to the palace doors when I heard something shatter behind me. Then another crash and another followed by the Wolves' yelping. Lion's Mane, what was that? There wasn't anything around for the pups to break in this particular corridor.

Turning on my heel, I raced back toward the growing noise. Edmund shouted suddenly, "Stop that!"

More shattering was the only response then I heard more voices. Guards growling and higher pitched terrified answers. I sprinted around the corner and slid to a halt, eyes widening at the sight of Otters throwing teacups while Birds swooped and dove, pecking at the Greybacks who cowered in the middle of the mess. Edmund was waving his arms as he shouted at the guards, some of whom were pointing their weapons toward the chaos.

Before I could even draw a breath or think of what to say, a Big Cat's roar filled the air. Everyone went still as a new voice spoke on the tail of that roar, not shouting but firm and commanding even so. "That is quite enough."

I looked over my shoulder to see Kat striding toward us, Ptah at her side. The Leopard was bristling slightly while Kat looked…utterly formidable. She was in one of her formal gowns, pale blue lace overlaying a silver dress that swept across the floor, while her golden hair was braided and pinned into place leaving her jewelry set of silver ovals with amethyst teardrops in clear view. The simple gold crown was missing from around her temples but there was no doubt that Kat was currently in the role of Princess Royal. I hid a wince at the thought. Meeting her when she was clad in mail and leather cuirass as Dame Sepphora would've been far more preferable.

Kat's blue eyes sparked with annoyance instead of amusement as she surveyed the chaotic mess. Never a good sign. When Kat lost her humor outside of a life and death situation (a rarity even then), it meant only bad news for whoever was responsible. And the way she eyed me gave me the uncomfortable realization that I was being considered at least part of the responsible party. Kat's voice didn't carry any of her teasing either though the Irish lilt was stronger than usual when she spoke. "Put your weapons away. All of you should be ashamed of yourselves for attacking those pups. They did nothing wrong. Remus and Romulus Greyback, you will go with Ptah. He has another training exercise for you."

One of the Wolves whined from where he and his twin cowered against Edmund's legs. "But we're guarding King Edmund."

Kat's expression softened slightly and her voice gentled though it was still firm. "I am aware of your new assignment, Remus. Sirs How and Wolfsbane shall be preoccupied with a meeting, however, and you will accompany Ptah until How is released."

Edmund touched both Wolves on their heads and nodded when they looked up. "Listen to her. Go on. And step carefully. I don't want you to cut up your paws."

I quickly stepped toward them, scooting broken china aside to clear a path. "Here, you two. Come this way."

The Wolves wagged their tails tentatively. One of them said, "We're sorry, King Edmund."

"We're sorry, High King."

Then in unison, they added, "We didn't mean to scare anyone."

Then the one still standing on Edmund's feet added, "We just liked playing chase."

I smothered a grin as my brother buried his fingers in the Wolf's ruff. "We know. Go with Ptah. I'm sure he'll have someplace better for you to run than all over this slippery marble."

As the Wolves carefully crept past, they each gave my hand a little lick. I grinned at them, a grin that died as soon as I realized Kat was glaring at me. I shrugged slightly. "It was just a little misunderstanding. I can explain, Kat."

She showed her teeth but it definitely wasn't a smile. Smiles didn't usually leave you feeling like a dagger was at your throat. "You shall be explaining, Wolfsbane. To the General. He wants to see you and your brother. Now." She frowned past us and I realized Bast was sitting at the end of the hall with Babur half-hiding behind her. "Your Tigers will accompany us."

I tightened my grip around the fishing poles I'd managed to hang on to throughout my run. "We'll present ourselves to General Oreius right away."

"I know. I'll be escorting you to make certain there are no side trips," she added with a baleful glare at the fishing rods. "Wolfsbane, How, follow me."

As though she would've let us have any other choice. I kept my mouth shut as I carefully stepped over the broken teacups and saucers. Edmund fell into step beside me when we passed him and muttered, "All your fault."

"You should've just gone fishing with me," I whispered back.

He gave me a dark look but whatever he was going to say died when Kat looked over her shoulder, fixing us both with such a stern glare that neither of us dared speak again. Kat was usually armed after all even when completing her Princess Royal duties. And she had referred to Oreius by his title… Lion have mercy, _that_ was never a good sign.

She didn't lead us to Oreius' private study or even the larger study he kept in the floors claimed by the army. Instead, she led us through the Army's smaller Hall of Remembrance and into one of the meeting rooms typically reserved for Cair Paravel's swordmasters. I barely kept from swallowing in dismay as I met the stern gaze of our formidable Centaur General.

His gaze seemed to grow even harder (something I hadn't quite thought possible until I saw it) as he took in the fishing poles in my grasp. The urge to squirm grew even stronger but I managed to stand tall. Oreius' tone could have made a stone weep for all its fierce disapproval. "Sir Wolfsbane, put away those fishing poles and stand before us."

I hid a wince. "Yes, General."

Oreius briefly turned his gaze to Kat, still stern though he didn't sound quite as fierce with her as he questioned, "Where are the Greybacks?"

I expected her to make a joke. She usually teased the General no matter how darkly fierce his mood. Something even other Centaurs would hesitate to do and certainly all other denizens of Narnia would go out of their way not to provoke an already irritated Centaur, particularly a Centaur warrior of Oreius' reputation. Kat, naturally, made herself exempt through sheer audacity.

This time, however, there was no hint of teasing. Instead, her tone remained cool and firm as she answered, "I instructed them to go with Ptah. He's running them out in one of the side yards where they will not be bombarded by tea sets or pecked by Birds." She took the fishing poles from me with a narrow eyed glare and dropped them against the nearest corner before she moved to stand beside him. The contrast between them, a dark Centaur in his silver armor and a fair Nymph princess clad in lace and silk, seemed stronger in that moment. However, they shared nobility and authority as they exchanged a look. Kat raised her chin ever so slightly and I knew in an instant she had changed one of Oreius' orders. "They didn't need to be here for this. They are the innocents in this mess, after all."

The only sign of the General's probable displeasure at her interference was the flick of his tail. Then he offered a slight nod. "I see."

Oreius' already stern expression somehow grew more so to the point he looked carved from granite as he turned his attention from Kat to the rest of us. His gaze slid from me to my brother then to my Tigers before settling back onto me. His tail flicked again, lashing his flanks, as he rumbled, "Sir How, go explain to Captains Ardon and Cletus why the Wolf twins have been chasing your brother through the palace. Be certain to give them a full report as to all actions taken today. Bast and Babur…you will remain here."

Edmund didn't even glance at me before he nodded. "Yes, General."

As soon as my brother slipped back out of the room, Oreius turned his fierce gaze completely onto me. I barely resisted the urge to swallow hard. Squaring my shoulders, I managed not to glance at Kat in favor of meeting the Centaur's gaze steadily. I expected to be shouted at. Instead he asked a question. "Tell me, Sir Wolfsbane, has the High King chosen to rearrange the order of the officers in the army?"

I blinked at him. "Umm, no?"

"No," he intoned slowly as he began to pace, iron horseshoes ringing with every heavy step. There was enough space for him to do so without Kat moving. For the briefest moment, I allowed myself to glance at her. She'd clasped her hands in front of her, her expression still elegantly stern though her attention was on Oreius. She looked very much as she had when we were attempting to negotiate with Telmar. I didn't know if that was a good thing but Oreius' clipped voice demanded my full attention, distracting me from her, as he spoke. "Then explain to me if Ardon has not been replaced as the Captain of the Royal Guard and I have not been replaced as General, by whose authority did you award the position of the Just's personal guards to a pair of green untried Wolves who haven't been properly vetted?"

"Well, I meant to tell you of my plan to give the job to Romulus and Remus but I… I sort of forgot," I finished lamely not even daring to look at my Tigers or Kat whenever she was visible. I most definitely didn't want to see their judgement of my remarkable blunder. And I knew I had done just that in my failure to at least alert Oreius to my intentions with the Greybacks.

The Centaur huffed and his tail lashed his flanks as he continued pacing. "You forgot." Two little words that made me want to flinch at the sheer disapproval for such an excuse. He cast me a stern look but didn't stop moving. "Had you come to me with this plan of yours, I would have rejected it for a number of reasons. Regardless of the Wolf pups' proven foolishness, there are other more concerning objections. The Greyback twins are only just turned eleven months. They are far too young for such responsibility. They are untried and without nearly enough training to satisfy the needs of guarding a royal. All of you being prone to accidents and plots by our enemies is reason enough to reserve the position of personal guards for our most seasoned veterans, not pups."

This was true. I knew it and yet… I'd chosen them, I needed to defend them. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward. "With all due respect, General, I am convinced the Greybacks have potential. They're not very far into their training, true, but even the hunting was a game to them. Their enthusiasm is…unparalleled. Something I see as a point in their favor. And they are already very attached to Edmund. He may be bellowing today but he likes them already. I can tell."

"His liking them has little to do with their ability to protect him," the Centaur countered with a new sharpness to his voice.

"Oreius," came the very quiet murmur. Kat hadn't moved from her spot and she still stood with her hands folded in front of her, looking for all the world as if she were merely observing with disinterest but I knew better. I'd seen her give the same air of indifferent observation in Telmar only to share details about the Telmarine lords that both Oreius and I had missed. I fully expected her to say more. However, she didn't say another word nor did she look at me.

The General's ear twitched as his brow lowered but he stopped pacing. His tail still lashed his flanks and disapproval was etched in his dark eyes. He moved to stand in front of me once more with Kat a silk shadow to his left and I was struck by the sudden feeling of being a naught schoolboy brought before his parents. Complete with the mother reminding the father that he wasn't quite so furious as he currently appeared.

Folding brawny arms over his chest, the Centaur stared down at me. There were moments when he made me forget I was now considered a man grown at twenty (especially outside of Narnia) as I squirmed like I was still a boy of thirteen…this was one of them. Oreius huffed then shook his head. "What were the two of you thinking? Your majesties were not here for very long during the Winter but you both should've known better than to urge those pups into hunting you. The Greybacks' enthusiasm, as you call it, is untempered and their howls set fear running throughout the Cair among civilians and soldiers alike. Do you realize how many times orders needed to be issued to prevent soldiers from harming the Wolves?"

I glanced at Kat who looked rather grim but she still nodded in response to my unspoken question. A leaden weight settled in my stomach. Oh no. "I didn't even think of that," I confessed. "I mean, yes their howling made me think of Maugrim but I thought it was a good thing. They're intimidating without training now so they'll only become more of a deterrent as they grow up. And it's been over seven years, almost eight."

"Peter, they're just pups and they nearly lost their lives today because a game of chase prodded a lot of ghosts back to the fore of everyone's memories," Kat interjected. "You think the Otters throwing tea sets at them and the Birds pecking and plucking their fur were bad? The guards who were present were a breath away from skewering them. If you hadn't been seen obviously grinning and chuckling during most of this chase, something could have happened to them far sooner."

This time I didn't bother hide my wince. "I'm sorry. I am sorry, Oreius. I truly did not mean to go over your head or Ardon's. Nor did I intend to terrorize my own people or cause them to turn on the Greybacks." I raised both hands in bewilderment. "I don't know why they caused such an uproar. Vardan Windwolf and his pack live here. None of his pups have caused such a reaction."

"Vardan's children do not run howling through the palace," Kat stated drily.

"They have a pack, parents who curb their behavior," Oreius added. He didn't change his stance, still with brawny arms crossed over his chest but now he looked weary instead of disapproving as he continued, "The Greybacks are packless. There is no alpha to guide their energy, no parents to train them in polite behavior. They are too old to be adopted into Vardan's pack and were committed to service too young. Had your brother not accepted their father's offer before I could warn against it, they would not be in the army at all. I attached them to the Royal Guard for their own protection but they are not ready to be personal guards."

I frowned. In truth, I had been so preoccupied with recovering from our disastrous venture into Telmar and then with proposing to Thalia and celebrating our engagement that I'd nearly forgotten my promise to the Greybacks. A promise they hadn't even been aware of, admittedly, but I'd still promised and I was a man of my word. So I'd found them right before the party last night and told them of their new positions. They had been so excited. I hadn't even thought about why they had been on the trip with us…

Looking up to meet the General's gaze once more, I stated, "Then it would make the best sense to attach them to Edmund. No one is going to doubt the Just's judgement or that he'd be conspiring against anyone even with Wolves. Besides Bast and Babur can help with the training along with Ptah."

One of the Tigers sneezed, most likely Bast given how upset she was with me, but I ignored it as I warmed to the argument. "The Greybacks are enthusiastic, yes. However, that's not necessarily a bad thing. They're already showing signs of devotion to Ed. I bet they'll think of him as pack before the New Year."

I stepped closer as I continued solemnly, "I know I was wrong to not consult you or Ardon and I apologize for it. I was so eager to have them waiting for Edmund this morn that I didn't even realize I had never spoken about it with either of you. My disrespect was not intended. And I know I don't deserve it after everything but I am asking you, General, to let the Greybacks keep this position. It will be good for them and my brother. Ed needs help not to be quite so serious all the time. He is only seventeen, after all." I didn't clasp my hands under my chin like Lucy would've but I did add a very small hint of pleading to my voice as I added, "Please, Oreius?"

Oreius didn't answer right away. Instead, he looked over at Kat. She smiled for some reason, looking for all the world as if she had just captured a canary. They didn't say anything out loud but I certainly felt as though a conversation had taken place in that brief exchange of looks…and she had won.

When Oreius turned back to me, however, he was as impassive as ever. For a moment, I feared he would reject my request but then he gave a very curt nod. "Very well. I will allow the Greybacks to remain in this position for now. On the condition that you, Sir Wolfsbane, will never interfere with the assignment of the Royal Guard again. Even if I must replace the Greybacks with more seasoned guards."

"Yes, General."

"Good." His dark eyes hardened as he added almost casually, "For if you should forget, I shall reassign _your_ personal guards to no less than three Gorillas and three Elephants."

My jaw dropped of its own accord and I sputtered, "There's only two Elephants in the whole army!"

Oreius didn't so much as blink as he stared down at me. "I will recruit a third."

He wouldn't. I met his impassive gaze and swallowed the retort before it could land me in further trouble. Instead, I slowly nodded. "I understand, General. It won't happen again."

The Centaur gave a curt nod but he wasn't finished with me. "Furthermore, since you have been running through the palace without purpose, it is clear to me that you've recovered your strength enough to return to your training. In addition to your normal schedule, you will be visiting the points of the compass for two hours every night for the next fortnight. And you will participate in an extra hour of training every morn. This hour will primarily be focused on endurance training exercises. You should have been in the courtyard before Sepphora found you, if not on your way out the gates."

My muscles were aching already at the description he provided. The next fortnight was going to be very, very, _very_ long…and exhausting. But I knew better than to protest. Instead, I bowed my head. "Yes, General."

"And you will report to the training yard for your first visit to the points of the compass tonight. Captain Ardon will supervise." The Centaur regarded me for a long moment before adding drily, "He will have permission to assign other drills as well."

Well that was just wonderful. I almost requested Oreius forgo his standing meeting with Kat to supervise. However, I had enough sense not to impose on their Sixthday tradition. They've only met every Sixthday night they were both in Cair Paravel for six years now. Everyone knew better than to interrupt those meetings if it was at all avoidable. Also Kat would likely join the punishing regime by suggesting her own favorite torment of running suicides on the beach. The sand made those so much worse…

"Yes, General." I glanced back at Bast and Babur before I added, "If I may be dismissed, General, I would like to go speak with the servants. Especially the Otters and Birds. I want to reassure them that the Wolves meant no harm and apologize for alarming them with my foolishness."

"That would be wise," he stated bluntly. Oreius would never come right out and call me an idiot but that didn't mean he wouldn't imply it. Besides Edmund would no doubt be happy to fill in all those implications with blisteringly honest and unflattering opinions regarding my intelligence. "Wolfsbane, I realize that the last sennight has been one of recovery and it was not easy for you in many regards. However," his gaze glimmered with reproach, "should you ever repeat such an action, I shall ensure that you visit the points of the compass from dawn to dusk in addition to experiencing your own change of guards. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, General."

"You are dismissed, Sir Wolfsbane."

I offered a curt nod then spun on my heel. I cast a sidelong glance at where the fishing poles leaned haphazardly in the corner. But I knew better than to try to fetch them now. Oreius might kill me or just order Bast to bite me.

I hadn't quite reached the door when Kat suddenly spoke. "Bast, we would like a word with you. Stay a moment."

When I turned back to look at her, Oreius was standing next to her once more but their gazes were fixed on the Tigress. Kat made a shooing gesture at me. "Go, Peter, and you Babur. This won't take but a few moments."

Knowing I didn't have much choice, I went.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I crossed my arms, mimicking the Kentauri as we watched Bast. The Tigress sat a little stiffly but didn't speak. I clicked my tongue. "Bast, why didn't you and Babur interfere when the Wolves were being attacked?"

"It was their own fault," she growled. "They are too young and too…silly for such a position. It was aggravating enough to keep them among the guard when we went west. The incident today should've at least taught them about the inappropriateness of their behavior." She paused, eyes glimmering with all sorts of strong emotion that made her whiskers quiver, before adding with clear censure, "Peter was wrong to thrust them into that position without thought or preparation."

"Be that as it may," Oreius interjected sternly, "I do not want to hear of your disinterest in guarding the High King again. He knows his error now. And the suitable punishment is being dealt. You and your brother are to assist in the Greybacks' training."

The Tigress sniffed, her gimlet eyes burning with irritation. Tigers, once in a snit, had a terrible habit of staying there longer than I personally liked. Big Cats held grudges longer than their smaller cousins who could be quite vindictive if you offended them, be they Talking or not. Oreius says it is a cat's nature…and often teases that I share it as well. Utterly ridiculous. In any case, I suspected Bast wasn't going to make things easy on Peter though she wouldn't be quite so blatant about demonstrating her disapproval (and in truth she was more upset over him sneaking away without her and her brother's protection than the assignment of the Greybacks).

The tip of Bast's tail twitched but she finally bowed her head. "As you wish, General." She shifted her front paws ever so slightly as she looked between us then settled on the Kentauri once more. "May I ask why you have chosen to allow this?"

Oreius didn't so much as look at me as he responded simply, "They have great potential. It will take a great deal of effort and training to refine that potential into true skill, however with time they will be as formidable as you and your brother."

She sniffed. "When they cease to bite each other's tails and forgetting common manners… That alone shall take decades like as not."

"Perhaps. But we shall make the effort," the Kentauri's tone brooked no further argument. And Bast took it as a dismissal.

When the door closed behind the Tigress, he turned his attention back to me. "Not a word."

I smiled in spite of my best…okay, fine, I smiled because I wasn't even trying to hide it. At least I managed not to laugh. "We will speak tonight. The solarium this time. I'll bring the wine." Crossing the room, I picked up the boys' silly fishing poles then grinned at the Kentauri. "I will see you then."

"Alambiel, what were you doing?" He gestured to my formal attire.

I laughed softly. "I was in a meeting with some merchants from Galma. Since the Four are on holiday and it couldn't be delayed to Firstday, I was summoned. Then I received a number of very alarmed Humming Birds with messages about Wolves running wild and chasing the Kings followed by more Birds with messages from you regarding the Greybacks. By which time I had already run out of the meeting." I sighed. "And now I have to go back and make amends for running out because our Kings lost their wits during a brotherly squabble and pulled those pups into the middle of it."

"Then I will see you tonight."

I nodded. "Don't worry, Kentauri, I won't be late."

Much as I wanted to kiss him, I could hear voices coming closer. So I only blew him a kiss before I opened the door wide and stepped out. Ardon, Cletus, and Peridan paused at my appearance but I brushed by them without stopping. Oreius could handle the other swordmasters on his own. I'm sure Ardon would be in a far better mood when he learned he had control of Peter's punishment regimen tonight. I almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

Edmund was stalking down the hall ahead of me. Increasing my pace, I caught up to him easily enough. He scowled at me only to be caught by surprise when I thrust the fishing poles at him. "Here. Take care of these. Your brother won't be using one for some time as the General is giving Sir Wolfsbane other means of filling every spare moment. And don't forget to head down to the training yards to collect your Wolves. When you do, please inform Ptah that I'm returning to my meeting."

"Yes, Kat." He paused then asked, "Do you really think the Wolves are a good idea?"

"They will learn and in the meantime…" I grinned slightly. "They have great potential." I paused then added in a slightly more serious tone, "Best keep them from running inside, though."

Watching his expression grow determined, I knew he'd heard my unspoken warning. He hadn't liked the reaction to the Greybacks. That was a good thing. It made him even more likely to become attached to the silly pups despite his grumbling.

Satisfied, I parted ways with the boy and returned to my interrupted meeting. At least this particular group of merchants was happy to be heard out by any royal, even if I wasn't one of the Four. And it was the perfect excuse to avoid the oh so uncharming Tarkaan who'd decided to try winning me over instead of Susan. Annoying man. At least, he was somewhat wary of Ptah so long as the Leopard was with me and even warier of the Centaurs I could conveniently attach myself to most of the time. Although I did wonder if Oreius would decide to take matters into his own hands…watching him run off unsuspecting and completely unwanted rivals was one of the more entertaining aspects of our courtship.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the High King meddled with his brother's guards, it was left to another to inform the General.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. It is set at the end of _ALitD: Refracted_. And contains some spoilers for that story if you haven't read it. Enjoy!

**About the Wolves**

**Part Five**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

My sides had stitches and my legs were burning as I raced back to where Ardon loomed, a bronze giant in the sputtering light of a torch. Sweat burned my eyes and I quickly swiped my brow before forcing myself to stand straight in front of the captain. By my estimates, there were three more trips to each point of the compass before he would even consider releasing me.

Ardon offered a slight nod. "Your time is slowing, Wolfsbane. You will have to be faster on your final run."

I blinked at him. Maybe my hearing was giving out due to all the running I'd been doing. I didn't even know if that could happen but it certainly seemed possible at the moment. "Final run?"

Someone run up behind me then a slightly breathless voice cut through the air. "Do not question it, Peter. Or I will beat you with a shield."

I stared at my brother who was busy ignoring me as he met the Captain's gaze. "Last run, Captain."

"Provided you both cross this line in a reasonable time for seasoned knights," the Centaur agreed gravely. "Line up."

I didn't have the chance to do more than bump my elbow against Edmund's as we hurried to take our place once again. A small grin still appeared as I glanced at him and I offered a slight nod. Ardon shouted and we took off running. At least Edmund had forgiven me. Maybe he would even thank me by tomorrow.

Two grey shapes bolted out of the shadows in front of us, tripping both of us before we even reached the first flight of stairs. "King Edmund! We found you!"

"We found King Peter too!"

Paws trod across my back while Edmund groaned. "Get off!"

Above it all, I heard Ardon's deep laugh echoing across the courtyard. Well, at least the good captain was finding some humor in our situation. That had to be a good thing, right? Maybe he wouldn't flatten me like a bug during our next sparring session.

I chuckled as Edmund continued grumbling at his Wolves. He cast me a furious glare and I hurried to gain my feet. All right, maybe tomorrow was too soon to expect Edmund to show some proper gratitude.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You're late, Kentauri."

I flicked my tail as I closed the solarium's door. "I apologize for the delay. I had more discussions regarding those Wolves to handle than I anticipated."

Alambiel hummed softly, her back to me as she poured wine into goblets. "Everyone will calm down, Oreius. Including the Greybacks."

"In a few years if we are fortunate," I muttered.

Now my lady laughed as she turned to face me, goblets in hand. The headache I'd been plagued with since the Greybacks howled their way through the palace receded slightly at the sight of her bright smile. "Poor Kentauri," she teased as she held out one of the goblets. "Here, drink this and see if your mood improves."

Accepting the goblet, I murmured, "Being in your company has improved my mood greatly."

Her laughter filled the air as she shook her head. "Very charming but certainly untrue more often than not."

Catching her around the waist with my free hand, I pulled her close. "Tonight it is perfectly true unless you mean to devil me."

"I only prod you when needed," she countered.

Her left hand came up to rest against the center of my chest but she didn't pull out of my embrace. The greatest benefit to our tradition of Sixthday talks was no one would intrude and we were able to demonstrate our affection far more openly than under typical circumstances. Lowering my head, I brushed a light kiss against her lips. Alambiel smiled when I stepped back, breaking the kiss before it grew too tempting. "Perhaps we should work on your timing, however. I think it was too short."

"My timing was perfectly appropriate," I countered.

Raising the goblet to my lips, I barely tasted the wine before I heard a lupine yip. Alambiel stared at me over the rim of her own goblet, eyes wide. Surely the Wolves hadn't found more trouble. Then one of them gave another excited yip. "I found Princess Alambiel! And the General too! King Edmund! King Edmund!"

Alambiel moved away from me, placing herself closer to the fireplace and leaving me cold for her absence. Lowering my goblet, I fixed the door with a stern glare as my dark colt groaned, "What is it now, Romulus?"

"I'm Remus, King Edmund!" came the happy reply. Then there was a scratch of dull claws against the door. "Don't you want to see the General and Princess Alambiel? They're in here! I smelled them first!"

"No, you didn't! I smelled them first!"

"Remus! Romulus! Come back over here."

"But don't you want to talk to them? You told King Peter you were going to talk to them."

"Not tonight," my dark colt said swiftly. A most prudent decision on his part.

"What about the chasing game?"

"And they're just in here."

I walked with deliberate care to avoid making any noise as I approached the door. Ignoring the Wolves' foolish chatter, I spoke. "It would be in your best interest to retire."

There was a sudden silence then one of the Wolves sounded somewhat further away than he had a moment earlier. "King Edmund, the door talked."

I lowered my head in an attempt not to groan or laugh. Those Wolf pups.

My dark colt sounded rather strangled as he responded, "Then you'd better listen, hadn't you? Come on."

There was a scrambling of claws against marble then one of Wolves yipped again. "Can we have a snack before going to your den, King Edmund?"

"Sure. Wait, why would you go to my den? You have a den, err, room in the barracks, don't you?"

"Yes, but we're guarding you now. So we sleep with you in your den."

"Peter's Tigers don't stay with him all night."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Then we'll be better than Bast and Babur! Captain Ardon said we had to be better than Bast and Babur if we want to stay with you. So did the General. And Ptah said keeping you out of trouble was worse than keeping his lady out of trouble. And he sleeps on her feet a lot to keep her from wandering."

"So we'll stay with you, King Edmund."

My dark colt groaned again. "Fine. Let's go get a snack and then you two can sleep in my sitting room."

One of the Wolves whispered, "Shouldn't we stay on his feet? What if he goes away like King Peter did?"

"We'll wait until he's growling in his sleep like this morn. Then we'll hold him still."

"Remus! Romulus! Hurry up now!"

I shook my head as I turned away from the door. Alambiel was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, a bright smile gracing her face as she met my gaze. "Well, at least they have a plan. Even if they do think a door talked to them."

I chuckled as I carefully lowered myself next to her. "Aslan preserve us all with those two here."

She kissed my cheek. "Look on the bright side, this makes my plan for our escape to Redhaven all the more palatable, doesn't it?"

"It does, indeed, my lady." I took another sip of my wine then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Although I'm not certain if the matchmakers will leave us be until then."

"Oh?"

"Alithia confronted me over my refusal to speak of my feelings to you this morn. When Ardon so kindly presented the perfect opportunity."

She laughed. "I knew she was the one eavesdropping. What else did she say?"

"She merely felt the need to remind me of all the reasons I should be admitting my feelings to you." I set my goblet aside then turned to touch a finger to the silver and amethyst pendant resting against her skin. It and the matching earrings were the gift I'd presented to her when I finally asked for permission to court her in Frostmoon. Seeing her wear them always filled my heart with warmth and pride that she had chosen to accept me above all others as her suitor. "And responded to the difficulties I pointed out with more insistence that we are meant for each other. Had the Wolves not caused the entire Cair to stir into a panic, she would've trapped me into a forced surrender of the truth."

"How fortunate we have the Wolves, then," Alambiel mused. She set her own goblet down then wrapped her fingers around mine, caressing lightly. "And even more fortunate that I've made arrangements for the Splendor Hyaline to carry us to Redhaven on the ninth of Mayblossom. We will spend a fortnight with no matchmakers around. Doesn't it sound wonderful?"

"Very wonderful," I mused.

She tapped my hand lightly as she added, "And even more fortunate that Lanka and Tegene will be our hosts at Hadassah House. They aren't gossips or matchmakers. The children keep them too busy."

Allowing her to slip free of my hold, I knew we were to have a more serious discussion when she settled across from me instead of remaining beside me. Smiling faintly, I mused, "What shall we discuss tonight? More plans for visiting Hadassah House perhaps? Or would you like to discuss something more along the lines of a wedding or a new training regimen?"

She laughed softly, brushing the gold and white strands that had escaped from her braided chignon out of her eyes. "None of those, my dear Kentauri. We should talk more about our intentions for marriage, though. If the matchmakers catch us too soon, we will need to know these answers when Tuulea and Stonebrook lead the questioning."

Which they would since they were the closest Alambiel had to family. And I would have to approach Stonebrook for his blessing once I fixed on a time for asking her to marry me. I considered a moment. "Perhaps we should discuss children."

"You mean you want more than the ones you already have," she teased.

"I do not have children," I protested.

"Yes, you do, Oreius." She grinned as she waved a hand toward the door. "You just told one of them to go to bed too. And no one who has ever seen you interact with the Four over the years would ever dream that you weren't their father. We all know it."

I huffed. It was true. I loved them as dearly as I would my own children. Growing serious, I studied Alambiel's face. "Do you want children, Alambiel?"

Her smile softened as she nodded. "So long as they're ours, I want them. Colts and fillies too?"

"If the Lion wills it to be so." I paused then asked, "Did you doubt I would want fillies?"

"They will be Nymphs and not Centaurs, my love." She giggled softly before continuing, "And forgive me but your experience with very young fillies has been…lacking. You barely survived watching Maisee for less than an hour. Are you going to survive having fillies of our own or am I going to be the only one taking care of them until they're out of nappies?"

"I would never evade my duties as a sire," I stated firmly. Admittedly I had not given much consideration to the differences between caring for little fillies as opposed to colts. However, the knowledge that my lady doubted my interest in having or caring for fillies under a certain age was…bothersome. "And I may not be…experienced with the care of newborn fillies but I will adapt as required."

Alambiel's smile grew but she didn't laugh this time. I doubted I had managed to convince her. Something I would have to find a way to change. I did not want her to question my interest in having children of our own, fillies of our own.

She took a sip of her wine before murmuring, "You sound very confident. All right, we want colts and fillies if Aslan grants them to us. I suppose we should discuss how many we want and when we want to start trying for them."

"It takes time for Centaurs to have children, whether their wives are Centauresses or Nymphs," I reminded her. "I would not expect children to come very early."

Alambiel hummed thoughtfully. "I think we need four years before truly trying for foals."

"Four?"

She nodded. "Yes, one year for each foal you already have and we need time to learn how to be married without killing each other when we disagree. Since we'll be in close proximity after most arguments."

I ran my gaze over her before musing, "My understanding is that making up after an argument only grows more…invigorating when the argument is between a married couple."

She blushed charmingly even as she shook her head at me in mock scolding. "Kentauri, behave yourself or we shall have to end our time together tonight far sooner than either of us wishes."

Rising, I reached down to pull her to her feet. I studied her face for a moment. "Colts and fillies. Four years before truly trying to add foals to our herd. We may discuss the numbers another time, I think. Perhaps when we are visiting Hadassah House."

Her arms slid around me as she nodded. "Sounds perfect to me, a chara."

"We should play a game of chess," I mused.

Alambiel nodded once more but didn't move away. Unable to resist another moment, I cradled her face between my hands then ducked my head to press a kiss to her lips. The kiss deepened briefly before I caught myself. We were both breathing heavily as I put space between us. I didn't want her to leave…not yet.

Knowing we needed a distraction, I nodded to the table. "We have time for at least one game."

"Just the one," she teased. She collected our forgotten goblets and then refilled them before joining me at the table. She passed me my goblet before raising hers. "To the children we love and raise, both those with us and those to come."

I raised my goblet in salute. "May those currently with us stay out of further trouble."

She laughed softly. "Oh, Kentauri, I do believe you're asking a bit too much of your four given today's debacle." A mischievous glint entered her blue eyes as she grinned. "However, after today I am fairly certain I shall be the fun parent."

Swallowing my wine, I set the goblet aside in order to arrange my pieces on the board. "And just what is that supposed to mean, minx?"

"Exactly what I said. I'll be the fun one. You're going to be the one with all the rules." Laughter lightened her eyes even as she grumbled, "'I will recruit a third.'"

My lips twitched before I managed to scowl at her. "And I would. Indeed, I had been considering recruiting more Elephants even before this incident. Should Wolfsbane ever err in such a manner again, I'm certain it will not be difficult to find a sufficient amount of Elephants."

Alambiel giggled. "Unless Bast kills him for getting her replaced first."

"She won't kill him. She'll bite him but she won't kill him." I paused deliberately then added, "Killing would prevent him from hearing the full extent of her displeasure."

Now she threw her head back and laughed. "This is true!"

I chuckled. When she finally brought her laughter under control, I gestured to the board. "Well, Princess, are you prepared to take the first move?"

"I thought that was your job, Kentauri," she teased even as she made her opening move.

She glanced at the door before leaning forward as she whispered, "However, I'm still fairly certain we should hope our firstborn is a son because it's going to take you a lot of time to prepare for a little Nymph."

I coughed and placed my pawn short of where I'd intended. Looking into Alambiel's mischievous gaze, I huffed. "For a princess, it is increasingly clear that the decorum you demonstrated today was nothing more than a farce. Stop trying to distract me."

"You love it, you know you do." She winked at me then ran a finger over the head of her knight, carved in the shape of a Centaur. She lowered her voice slightly as she added, "I still wish to adhere to the agreement of revealing our courtship to the rest of the Cair at Peter and Thalia's wedding. As General, I trust you will find a way to avoid any further matchmaker traps like Alithia's today. Unless you have changed your mind since we last discussed it."

I could hear the question she'd voiced only a few days past. Did I regret courting her in secret? Did I feel cheated?

I didn't feel cheated but I still longed for the day when all Narnia knew we had chosen each other. Studying her face, I considered requesting a change of date to the New Year celebration in less than a fortnight. The first of Mayblossom was one of the traditional days for the announcement of courtships or betrothals. I hadn't found my mother's betrothal ring yet, however, and more importantly I could still see the trace amounts of hesitation in her eyes. The nervousness of drawing so much attention as our courtship and betrothal would naturally cause.

Much as the idea of proposing tonight (without waiting for Stonebrook's blessing) and marrying her amid the festivities of the New Year appealed to me, I knew it was not yet time. Alambiel needed me to protect our secret for a little while longer. I moved another pawn. "The advantage of surprise has been played out. Such a tactic will not work again no matter how vexed Alithia is with our progress."

Alambiel's answering smile was bright enough to make me glad I'd chosen to adhere to her wishes. The game of courtship was longer than I would've liked but it was well worth playing when Alambiel waited for me on the other side. She was the kind of woman who was well worth the wait. How I loved her, cheekiness and all…even when she argued for keeping a pair of green Wolf pups as the Just's guards.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Given the fact that this story started out as a oneshot between my two favorite characters, it seemed only appropriate to end it with them together again with a mix of flirtation and some more serious life planning (one of the conversations Oreius mentioned being lost in Fireworks actually). I hope you've enjoyed this lighthearted tale!**

**A/N2: Apologies for the delay in posting these final chapters. I've included both chapters today to make up for it. Glistened has been on the back burner due to LIFE but I'm trying to get some new chapters up this month too. Until then... Well, consider the end of this story a Narnian New Year present. ;) **


End file.
